Boston Celtics accomplishments and records
.]] This is a comprehensive list of the accomplishments and records of the Boston Celtics. The Boston Celtics are an American professional basketball team currently playing in the National Basketball Association. Playoffs Championships (17) *1956 *1959 *1960 *1961 *1962 *1963 *1964 *1965 *1966 *1968 *1969 *1974 *1976 *1981 *1984 *1986 *2008 Conference titles (20) *1957 *1958 *1959 *1960 *1961 *1962 *1963 *1964 *1965 *1966 *1968 *1969 *1974 *1976 *1981 *1984 *1985 *1986 *1987 *2008 Division titles (26) *1957 *1958 *1959 *1960 *1961 *1962 *1963 *1964 *1965 *1972 *1973 *1974 *1975 *1976 *1980 *1981 *1982 *1984 *1985 *1986 *1987 *1988 *1991 *1992 *2005 *2008 Hall of Fame 33 men with Celtic ties have been enshrined in the Basketball Hall of Fame, the most of any NBA team. Players 15 players were inducted based primarily or significantly upon their playing careers as Celtics: *Nate "Tiny" Archibald (1978-1983) *Larry Bird (1979-1992) *Bob Cousy (1950-1963) *Dave Cowens (1970-1980) *John Havlicek (1962-1978) *Tom Heinsohn (1956-1965) *Bailey Howell (1966-1970) *Ed Macauley (1950-1956) *K. C. Jones (1959-1967) *Sam Jones (1957-1969) *Kevin McHale (1980-1993) *Robert Parish (1980-1994) *Frank Ramsey (basketball) (1954-1964) *Bill Russell (1956-1969) *Bill Sharman (1951-1961) Also inducted as a coach with other teams, primarily the Los Angeles Lakers Nine Hall of Fame players more noted for their contributions with other teams also wore Celtic green for portions of their careers: *Dave Bing (1977-1978) *Bob Houbregs (1954-1955) Was on the roster, but did not play http://www.celtic-nation.com/history/stats_records_summaries/player/player.php?name=Bob%20Houbregs *Pete Maravich (1979-1980) *Clyde Lovellette (1962-1964) *Bob McAdoo (1979) *Andy Phillip (1956-1958) *Bill Walton (1985-1987) Though short, his time with the Celtics was memorable as he was a key contributor off the bench during their 1986 title run. *Arnie Risen (1955-1958) *Dominique Wilkins (1994-1995) Coaches, Executives and Contributors Four people were inducted into the Hall of Fame primarily for their achievements while a Celtics coach and/or executive: *Arnold "Red" Auerbach (Coach 1950-1966, Executive 1966-2006) *Walter A. Brown (1945-1964) Inducted as a contributor, original owner of the Celtics *Bill Fitch (1979-1983) Inducted as a coach. While Fitch's service in Boston was short, it is among the most memorable of his many coaching stints. *William G. Mokray (1946-1969) Inducted as a contributor. Celtics public relations director 1946-1957, Vice-President 1957-1969. Noted primarily for his independent contribution to basketball statistics and historical scholarship during that time. Five other Hall of Fame coaches or contributors have Celtic ties: *Wayne Embry (Celtics player 1966-1968) First African-American to serve both as a general manager and team president in the NBA *Alvin Julian (Celtics coach 1948-1950) Enshrined for his College basketball coaching career *John "Honey" Russell (Celtics coach 1948-1950) Enshrined for his playing service in the pre-NBA era *John Thompson (Celtics player 1964-1966) Inducted as a coach, primarily for his service at Georgetown University Additionally, Johnny Most, longtime radio announcer for the Celtics, was honored with the Hall of Fame's Curt Gowdy Media Award in 1993. Retired Numbers The Celtics have retired 21 numbers, the most of any professional sports franchise in North America. *Loscutoff, who wore #18, asked that his legacy be honored by allowing other Celtics to wear his number in the future. On one of the banners of retired numbers at the TD Banknorth Garden, Loscutoff is represented by a square with the letters "LOSCY". #18 was later retired for Dave Cowens. Award Winners NBA MVP of the Year *Bob Cousy - 1957 *Bill Russell - 1958, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1965 *Dave Cowens - 1973 *Larry Bird - 1984, 1985, 1986 NBA Finals MVP *John Havlicek - 1974 *Jo Jo White - 1976 *Cedric Maxwell - 1981 *Larry Bird - 1984, 1986 *Paul Pierce - 2008 NBA Defensive Player of the Year *Kevin Garnett - 2008 NBA Rookie of the Year *Tom Heinsohn - 1957 *Dave Cowens - 1971 *Larry Bird - 1980 NBA Sixth Man of the Year *Kevin McHale - 1984, 1985 *Bill Walton - 1986 NBA Coach of the Year *Red Auerbach - 1965 *Tom Heinsohn - 1973 *Bill Fitch - 1980 '''NBA Executive of the Year *Red Auerbach - 1980 *Danny Ainge - 2008 '''All-NBA First Team *Ed Sadowski (basketball) - 1948 *Ed Macauley - 1951, 1952, 1953 *Bob Cousy - 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1961 *Bill Sharman - 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959 *Bill Russell - 1959, 1963, 1965 *John Havlicek - 1971, 1972, 1973, 1974 *Larry Bird - 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988 *Kevin McHale - 1987 *Kevin Garnett - 2008 All-NBA Second Team *Bill Sharman - 1953, 1955, 1960 *Ed Macauley - 1954 *Bill Russell - 1958, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1964, 1966, 1967, 1968 *Tom Heinsohn - 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964 *Bob Cousy - 1962, 1963 *John Havlicek - 1964, 1966, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1975, 1976 *Sam Jones - 1965, 1966, 1967 *Dave Cowens - 1973, 1975, 1976 *Jo Jo White - 1975, 1977 *Nate Archibald - 1981 *Robert Parish - 1982 *Larry Bird - 1990 All-NBA Third Team *Robert Parish - 1989 *Paul Pierce - 2002, 2003, 2008 NBA All-Rookie First Team *John Havlicek - 1963 *Jo Jo White - 1970 *Dave Cowens - 1971 *Larry Bird - 1980 *Kevin McHale - 1981 *Dee Brown (Jacksonville Dolphins) - 1991 *Antoine Walker - 1997 *Ron Mercer - 1998 *Paul Pierce - 1999 NBA All-Rookie Second Team *Brian Shaw - 1989 *Rick Fox - 1992 *Dino Radja - 1994 *Eric Montross - 1995 *J.R. Bremer - 2003 *Al Jefferson - 2005 *Ryan Gomes - 2006 *Rajon Rondo - 2007 See also * Boston Celtics * List of Boston Celtics broadcasters External links * Celtics records and accomplishments